El mejor
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Cuando empezó la discusión nadie pensó que se resolvería de aquella forma. Ameripan. Lemon.


Konnichiwa! Es un pequeño ameripan lleno de lemon que tenía en mente hacia mucho,mucho, muchisimo tiempo al fin decidi hacerlo realidad xd En fin, espero que os guste(:

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío~**_

_**Warnings: mucho, mucho lemon, pero muchisimo!**_

* * *

**El mejor**

Justo había acabado una reunión del G-8, así que como no era extraño estaba discutiendo con Artie y Francis se había sumado. Y no se como había empezado, pero acabamos hablando de nuestras pelis porno, sí, que país tenía las mejores.

-¡Es absolutamente el mío!- gritó Inglaterra. Deje ir una carcajada al igual que Francia. Iggy nos miro a los dos, el rostro rojo de furía.

-La France es el país del amor, el romanticismo, por eso yo tengo las mejores. - dijo el francés con guiñándonos el ojo.

-Tsk, siento deciros, - empecé.- que las mías son las mejores. Absolutamente. Si soy el mejor en cine, lo soy en todos los ámbitos del cine. - dije con aires de superioridad.

-Perdón. En mi país somos los mejores en estos tipos de películas.- dijo Ludwig disimuladamente. Los tres le miramos sorprendidos. El germano estaba sonrojado como un tomate, mientras guardaba sus pertinencias. Sonreí de lado.

-Sí, pero solo con el S&M.- Ludwig me lanzó una mirada mortífera. Italia se le colgó del cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No es verdad, vee~ Ludwig y yo hemos mirado pelis de sexo de su país y no todas son así... Solo algunas. Aunque es verdad que a Ludwig le gusta mucho lo duro. ¿Verdad Luddy, vee~?- comentó con "inocencia" Feliciano. Todos nos quedamos con los ojos abiertos como platos, y Ludwig todavía mas sonrojado.

-Oh... O sea, que Alemania se dedica a sodomizar al pobre Feliciano.- dijo Francia con un deje de lujuria en los ojos. - Le has quitado toda la inocencia, Luddy~ -canturreó el francés. Ludwig se quedó quieto y le envió una mirada mortífera al francés.

-Tsk...- se oyó des de el otro lado de la sala. Kiku era el único que estaba ahí. Tenía una sonrisa, no muy propia de él, en el rostro.

-¿Kiku?- le llamó Arthur. Kiku levantó el rostro, con una sonrisa de lado. Alcé una ceja.

-Yo soy el que las tiene mejor.- comentó. Todos nos quedamos helados. ¿Des de cuándo el reservado y virgen japonés hablaba de aquellas cosas? Ladeó su cabeza, de una forma bastante sexy, haciendo que todos nos sonrojásemos. Se acercó a nosotros sensualmente. - ¿Verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa. Tragué saliva.

-No ganas al mío.- le piqué. Frunció las cejas.

-¿De verdad? ¿Eso crees? ¿Que tipo de porno tienes tu?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en una silla, a nuestro lado y cruzaba las piernas. Le mire desafiante. Su mirada me estaba poniendo a cien.

-Pues de todo tipo.

-¿Hentai?- preguntó.

-No...

-¿Con tentáculos?

-N-no...

-Oh... Pues entonces ya no tienes de todo. - canturreó. Fruncí las cejas.

-Sigue siendo mejor que el tuyo.- ahora parecía molesto. Bingo, había dado en el comentario perfecto. Los de nuestro alrededor estaban callados.

-¿Quieres ver que no?- me retó mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Vamos. Demuéstramelo. - me levanté de la silla al igual que había hecho a él. Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, podría besarle, cumplir todos aquellos deseos que había tenido des de hacía tanto tiempo. Él se fue acercando. La tensión era palpable, todos los otros estaban pendientes de nuestras acciones. Cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos se separó de mí. Me sonrió perverso otra vez y con un dedo me dio un golpecito en la nariz, con cariño.

-A las ocho en mi casa, hoy. Ve arreglado, lleva americana y corbata.- me guiño un ojo mientras recogía su maletín y se largaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sentía calor, mucho calor y mis mejillas estaban ardiendo. Todos me miraron a mí cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado. Tragué saliva y mire a Iggy quien tenía un rostro que dejaba ver que no entendía nada.

-Oooh, honhonhon,- se río Francia.- eran imaginaciones mías ¿o ha sido una proposición de sexo?- canturreó.

-¿Por parte de Japón...?- musitó Ludwig.

-¿Ese era Japón...?- murmuró Arthur. Feliciano solo dijo su usual: Vee~, mientras yo me preparaba para marcharme a casa y ponerme una americana y una corbata.

Las manos me temblaban ligeramente cuando llamé al timbre de la casa de Japón. ¿Quería sexo? ¿O solo mirar una película porno? Aunque... Aquello podía ayudar a la hora de tener sexo.

-¡Pasa! ¡Esta abierta!- gritó una voz desde dentro. Pasé dentro y me quité los zapatos, dejándolos al lado de los de Japón. Trague y me dirigí lentamente al comedor.

-¿Kiku?

-¡America-san, estoy en el baño! ¡Ve hacía mi habitación! - me dirigí hacía su habitación, esperando ver la cama puesta, todavía mas nervioso. Pero en un lugar de una cama había una mesa. Una mesa con una silla. La identifiqué como la mesa en la que le había visto dibujar. Mire si había algún dibujo suyo, pero no era el caso, la mesa estaba vacía. Me tensé, sintiendo la corbata demasiado apretada. ¿No quería sexo? Oí unos pasos, muy ligeros, acercarse a la habitación. Me gire, nervioso para encontrarme con la imagen mas sensual y excitante de mi vida. Japón estaba apoyado contra la puerta con una expresión verdaderamente sensual. Iba vestido de colegiala: una camisa blanca con las mangas subidas hasta los codos, una corbata un poco suelta, una falda que dejaba poco a la imaginación, que tapaba lo justo y poco más y unos calcetines de aquellos largos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Y llevaba unas gafas que le hacían ver todavía mas inocente. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse todavía más, si aquello era posible, una parte de mi cuerpo se estaba despertando descaradamente.

-K-kiku...

-Vamos a ver quien es mejor ¿ne? Tu vas a ser mi _sensei _y yo voy a ser tu alumno... Y me he portado muy mal. - ronroneó. Se acercó a mí y me cogió de la corbata. -¿No puedes Alfred-san?

-C-claro que puedo... Kiku...- susurré. Notaba su aliento cálido en mi rostro, tentándome todavía más. Se separó de mi y camino un poco hacía la mesa. Se sentó encima de ella y se abrió de piernas. Intenté mirar de reojo debajo de su falda pero no pude ver nada.

-¿Y entonces... Cual es mi castigo?- mas confidente de mi mismo me dirigí hacía él y le acerqué a mi agarrándolo del pelo. Le hice girar quedando de espaldas a mi y le hice apoyar los brazos en el pupitre, su trasero quedando a mi vista. Llevaba bragas, unas bragas rosas con dibujitos monos. Sonreí como un pervertido y le acaricié el culo mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Con la mano abierta le di una azoté en el trasero haciendo que gimiese, no sabía si de dolor o placer. Lo hice al menos un par de veces más hasta que mire su rostro. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, su boquita estaba medio abierta, sus labios se veían tan besables. Tragué saliva otra vez, intentando no perder la confinza en mi. Sus ojos medio cerrados, cristalinos por el placer me estaban observando. Me levanté e hice que se girará otra vez, mirándome a mí. Le sonreí de lado y me acerqué a él.

-Te ha gustado ¿verdad?- le dije con una voz mas grave.

-Mucho, _Sensei._- susurró en mi oreja. Le empujé hacía abajo haciendo que se arrodillará.

-Eres una puta. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- le mandé mientras le amorraba contra mi entrepierna. Me daba vergüenza hacer aquello, y además hacérselo a él, que siempre era tan reservado y no dejaba siquiera que nadie le abrazase. Tenía una mano en su pelo, para controlarlo. Era tan suave, casi se escapaba entre mis dedos. Kiku me ya me había quitado el cinturón y con los dientes había empezado a abrir mis pantalones. Ya la tenía toda tiesa, y es que solo verlo ya me la había puesto de aquella manera. Con una mano me tomó la erección a través de la ropa interior. Me miro a través de las pestañas y pude ver que sonrió cuando emití un gemido grave de satisfacción. Le apreté más contra mi haciendo que su boca tocará mi ropa interior. Sentí un escalofrío cuando sacó la lengua y empezó a lamerlo, no me molestaba, ya estaba todo húmedo. - Dios...- murmuré.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien _Sensei?_- ronroneó. Asentí levemente con la cabeza.

-No pares, sigue o haré que te quedes después de clases. - le amenacé.

-No me importaría.- murmuró. Finalmente liberó mi rascacielos de su cautiverio y lo miro con entusiasmo. Por aquel entonces, estaba casi seguro de que el japonés era virgen. No había manera de que alguien virgen pudiera hacer aquello la primera vez...

La tomó con una de sus suaves y pequeñas manos y empezó a masturbarme lentamente. Intentaba reprimir los gemidos pero era imposible, ya me costaba mantenerme de pie allí. Estuvo un tiempo usando solo sus manos hasta que sacó la lengua y lamió la punta. Se me escapó un gemido y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Con solo aquello, había estado a punto de correrme. Continuo lamiendo poco a poco, primero la punta y después el resto. Se metió solo la punta en la boca, parecía que no le cabía mas, y no me importo. Eso pensaba hasta que de un golpe se la tragó toda, como si fuera un profesional. Gemí mas fuerte está vez, casi cayéndome al suelo del gusto. Empezó a mover la cabeza haciendo que tuviera que cerrar los ojos. Se agarraba a mis caderas para aguantar mejor. Le mire un momento. Hasta se veía inocente haciendo aquello. Se la sacó de la boca, un fino hilo de saliva conectándolos todavía. Alargué una mano y le quite la saliva con una sonrisa.

-¿Donde quieres correrte?- me preguntó mientras le daba besos a mi erección. Me sonrojé. Me tentaban tantas partes de su cuerpo, pero en aquel momento no lo dude.

-En tu boca.- me sonrió otra vez antes de engullirla por segunda vez. Esa vez movía la cabeza mas deprisa, su lengua haciendo maravillas. Era la mejor sensación del mundo, si me atrevía a decirlo. Sabía que no tardaría mucho. ¿Se lo iba a tragar o lo iba a escupir? Aquello todavía me puso mas cachondo. Apreté su cabeza contra mi erección haciendo que se la tragará toda y me corrí en su garganta. Le deje ir la cabeza y el se apartó enseguida. Se lo tragó todo, solo una gota resbaló por su barbilla. Hice que se levantará, aún medio desmayado por aquel orgasmo. En sus ojos se habían acumulado unas pocas lágrimas, seguramente por la presión que le había hecho. Le lamí la gota de esperma que se le había escapado y besé aquellos labios que tanto deseaba.

Sentí que gemía en mi boca cuando introducí mi lengua, empezando a jugar con la suya. Me separé un poco de él y le hice un beso francés. Cuando me separé de él finalmente admiré su rostro. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos cerrados y aquella boca abierta, deseando más. Lo agarré de las piernas y le levanté, sentándolo encima del escritorio. Le besé otra vez, mientras mi mano se metía por debajo de su falda, tocando y acariciando su piel suave. Enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello apretándome contra él. Cortó el beso para gemir cuando empecé a tocar su propia erección por encima de aquellas bragas. Sonrió satisfecho, ahora le tocaba disfrutar a él. Utilizando mi otra mano le saqué las bragas y las tiré por ahí. Empecé a masturbarle, sintiendo mi erección creciente.

-Te has portado tan mal... Te mereces que te haga mucho daño... No te mereces caminar... Te la voy a meter tan honda que no podrás andar en semanas. - ronroneé en su oreja.

-Oh... sí...- gimió mientras me mordía el lóbulo. Me tomó una de mis manos y empezó a chuparme los dedos como si fueran piruletas. Me miraba con una expresión lujuriosa mientras pasaba su lengua a lo largo de mis dedos. Con la otra mano levanté su camiseta y lamí su pecho, besándolo ganando unos cuantos gemidos por su parte. Una vez me hubo lamido bien los dedos puse uno de ellos en su entrada. Lo adentré un poco, estaba tan estrecho. Una vez aquel hubo entrada entre otro más y empecé a moverlos. Un par de lagrimas escaparon de los ojos del japonés. Le besé las lágrimas. Le besé otra vez mientras introducía un tercer dedo. - Aaaah _Sensei... _- gimió tirando su cabeza hacía atrás. Una vez pensé que era suficiente y ya estaría abierto saqué mis dedos. Escupí en mi mano y repartí la saliva por mi erección. Me alineé en su entrada y le besé mientras lentamente le iba penetrando. Se agarró mas fuerte a mi, clavándome las uñas a través de la ropa. Me quedé quieto hasta que sentí que ya se había acostumbrado a mí y se había tranquilizado. Le tome de las caderas y le embestí. Cada vez llegaba un poco mas fondo, hasta que llegué a su punto mágico. Gimió y me clavó los dedos en la espalda. Sentía su estrechez, estaba tan cálido. Le gruñía en la oreja. -Aaaah... Jones- sensei~ Me voy a correr...- ronroneó mientras subía un poco sus caderas, apoyándose en mi para que llegará a ese punto en cada estocada.

-Y yo...- gruñí sin para de embestir. Necesitaba correrme otra vez. Era demasiado excitante sentir sus gemidos en mi oreja. Kiku fue el primero en correrse entre nuestros pechos, ensuciando su falda y la camisa. Al sentir que Kiku se hacía mas estrecho me corrí yo con un largo gemido que se fusionó con el del japonés. Todo mi esperma fue a parar dentro del japonés, pero poco a poco empezó a resbalar cayendo en la falda y el suelo. Me separé un poco de Kiku, pero vi que estaba temblando, así que no le deje ir, no fuese que se cayera de la mesa. Lo tomé en brazos y lo baje de la mesa, dejándolo estirado en el suelo. Había estado otras veces a dormir en su casa, y había visto como preparaba las camas. Abrí uno de sus armarios, dónde guardaba los futones y los saqué. Lo puse todo a su sitio, y me dirigí de nuevo hacía él. Estaba medio dormido, pero aún me observaba.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté. Me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Supuse que se había acabado el "roleplay". Lo tumbé en el futon. No le saqué la ropa, porqué pensé que le daría vergüenza después de todo aquello, pero vi que una vez estuvo dentro el futon lo primero que hizo fue sacarse la falda y después se desabotonó la camisa y se la sacó junto con la corbata, quedando completamente desnudo. Había dejado un hueco a su lado, pero no sabía si era para mí. La verdad, es que me estaba controlando pero la vista de él durmiendo en pelotas me excitaba otra vez. Me miro con una ceja levantada.

-¿No vienes...?- me preguntó mientras daba unas palmaditas al hueco de su lado. Me empecé a desvestir y una vez estuve desnudo me metí dentro. Kiku ya tenía los ojos cerrados pero se abrazó a mi pecho y puso su cabeza bajo mi barbilla. Le abracé de vuelta, sintiendo que me sonrojaba. Me gustaba el Kiku cariñoso que acababa de conocer. - Ha estado bien... _Sensei_... - murmuró, medio dormido. Le besé el pelo.

-Entonces ¿Quien tiene el mejor porno? - pregunté. Él sonrió.

-Dejemoslo en empate.

* * *

¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
